


[Podfic] to change the course of the future

by Follicks



Series: [Podfic] the changed future [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But expect pain and anguish before that, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Goes AU after BoFA, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a sucker for happy endings, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follicks/pseuds/Follicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podifc of authoressjean's AMAZING epic fic by the same name.  If you have not already, GO READ IT and love your life a bit more than you did before!</p><p>Here's her summary:     </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." - Galadriel</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>In an attempt to get the Arkenstone back for Thorin, Bilbo discovers the ring he's been using is the One Ring. Seized by a need to destroy gold, especially gold with the ability to ensnare creature and king alike, he sets out alone for Mordor. Anything to forget about the love that gold cost him.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>What he doesn't know is that Thorin is no longer under the thrall of gold, and is desperately racing to catch up with him to keep him safe.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>They may have just started on another adventure, but this one may not end as well as their first quest.</i></p><p>UPDATE 05/2017 - ok, wow, it's been way too long, but after the complicated birth of a mini-Follicks and a few years of getting my feet back under me, I will FINALLY begin updating this fix again.  Look for the next chapter in July!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Ring Discovered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to change the course of the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700097) by [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean). 



 

**File Name:** TCTCOTF1  
 **Fic Name:** Chapter 1: The One Ring Discovered  
 **Length:** 29:51

**Download or stream via this link:[TCTCOTF1](https://www.box.com/s/p0v3lqnshfrv3pgdhf97)**

**Alternate link (in case bandwidth runs out on the first):[TCTCOTF1](https://www.box.com/s/jaqs1rhbyft1bvq7ogyu)  
**


	2. Just a Trinket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continue to borrow authoressjean's story and chapter summaries, because I don't think I can do better than she does!
> 
> _Thorin wakes from the thrall of gold, men and elves are spoken with, and something is following Bilbo._

   
 **File Name:** TCTCOTF2  
 **Fic Name:**   Chapter 2: Just a Trinket  
 **Length:** 44:40

**Download or stream via this link:[TCTCOTF2](https://www.box.com/s/d7p5yvri6sqgcusdvwv1)**

**Alternate link (in case bandwidth runs out on the first):[TCTCOTF2](https://www.box.com/s/7esc3tnz3vopzxgm7ph2)  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy listening - Chapters 3 and 4 should be up by the end of the weekend!
> 
> As always, feedback and concrit are most welcome! :)


	3. The woods of Lorien

**File Name:** TCTCOTF3  
 **Fic Name:** Chapter 3: The woods of Lorien  
 **Length:** 26:19

**Download or stream via this link:[TCTCOTF3](https://www.box.com/s/wbnvbfsjn332t4z5cb7c)**

****Alternate link (in case bandwidth runs out on the first):[TCTCOTF3](https://www.box.com/s/ehhk1d1qhixfugx82wii)  
** **

****


	4. A quest and a Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continue to use authoressjean's wonderful summaries:
> 
> _Bilbo worries and ponders the journey ahead, and the Council of Galadriel of Lorien is held._

 

**File Name:** TCTCOTF4  
 **Fic Name:** Chapter 4: A quest and a Council  
 **Length:** 68:19

**Download or stream via this link:[TCTCOTF4](https://www.box.com/s/gb1056jsil5d7t19gp25)**

**Alternate link (in case bandwidth runs out on the first):**   **[TCTCOTF4](https://www.box.com/s/bau2nsov3kfltr57xwnk)**


	5. The journey down the Anduin River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> authoressjean's excellent summary of this chapter:
> 
> _The company departs and Bilbo is found. But that doesn't mean their luck's turned good, especially with dangers hidden on the eastern shore of the Anduin River..._

 

 

**File Name:** TCTCOTF5  
 **Fic Name:** Chapter 5: The journey down the Anduin River  
 **Length:** 43:00

 

**Download or stream via this link:[TCTCOTF5](https://www.box.com/s/s8k2zgbsciq46tr4j0fb)**

**Alternative link (in case bandwidth runs out on the first):[TCTCOTF5](https://www.box.com/s/xqpht2twsb81wragyetq)  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one took a lot longer than I hoped it might - shouting and Gandalf voice make for some pretty ridiculous outtakes!
> 
> Also, I'm trying some more tweaking with the levels in the recording - please let me know if this works for you, or you preferred the previous levels!
> 
> I'll try and have chapter 6 up mid-week for those wondering about the next installment....thanks for listening!


	6. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the words of authoressjean:
> 
> _All they can do now is run. All Bilbo can do is run now, at least. Though it still may not be enough to save several of the company._

 

 

 **File Name:** TCTCOTF6  
 **Fic Name:** Chapter 6: Run  
 **Length:** 22:53

**Download or stream via this link:[TCTCOTF6](https://app.box.com/s/js3tylhflyqpzfasq8sy)**

**Alternate link (in case bandwidth runs out on the first):[TCTCOTF6](https://app.box.com/s/h36oqww2n2h2h0bnrvdq)**


	7. The Wold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again cheerfully stolen from authoressjean's chapter summaries:
> 
> _The Wold brings comfort and hope to some...and death to others._

 

 

**File Name:** TCTCOTF7  
 **Fic Name:** Chapter 7: The Wold  
 **Length:** 57:51

**Download or stream via this link:[TCTCOTF7](https://app.box.com/s/pg1fn3hx3zkxqwt5uc0i)**

**Alternate link (in case bandwidth runs out on the first):[TCTCOTF7](https://app.box.com/s/tq8a5s9etyik2199nfgo)**


	8. Of horses and letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary yet again cheerfully copied from authoressjean:
> 
> _Bilbo finds refuge in Rohan. Thorin rereads a letter. Aragorn has kingly feelings. Isengard is under attack...or is it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for the HUGE delay everyone! Brief vacation combined with lengthy and annoying head cold have made for a frustrating time, podfic-wise! But, now that I've got my voice back, look for posts more frequently - I hope to have chapter 9 up as well within the next couple of days.
> 
> I'm also taking requests for which fic in the series I record next (as a bit of a break between chapters of TCTCOTF), so if you have any fic in the series you're dying to have a recording of, let me know in the comments.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for listening to this amazing fic!

****

**File Name:** TCTCOTF8  
 **Fic Name:** Chapter 8: Of horses and letters  
 **Length:** 53:20

**Download or stream via this link:[TCTCOTF8](https://app.box.com/s/00sy75njp4o0wdzmm2op)**

**Alternate link (in case bandwidth runs out on the first):[TCTCOTF8](https://app.box.com/s/psqs3o1ig5x8zmji4pj5)**


	9. In the halls of Rohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again authoressjean's excellent chapter summary:
> 
> _A reunion is had, the Ring tests the power of a king, and Fili isn't certain he deserves to be talked to that way._

 

 

**File Name:** TCTCOTF9  
 **Fic Name:** Chapter 9: In the halls of Rohan  
 **Length:** 42:09

**Download or stream via this link:[TCTCOTF9](https://app.box.com/s/enms0fllzkr40fxmrawl)**

**Alternate link (in case bandwidth runs out on the first):[TCTCOTF9](https://app.box.com/s/idp5jnhh9varlcgxlweh)**

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting new chapters as I have them edited and uploaded! I will also be posting other podfic for the series as well, so keep an eye (or should I say, an ear) out! :)
> 
> Feedback and concrit are always welcome. :)


End file.
